


Дебют

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на Hot Reborn! по заявке "Ямамото/Гокудера. AU. Встретившиеся на съемочной площадке порноактеры. У кого-то из них это дебют".
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 3





	Дебют

Софиты на съемочной площадке светят слишком ярко. Гокудера слизывает выступивший над верхней губой пот. Да уж, это место явно повыше классом, чем те убогие съемные квартирки, где он привык... работать.   
Он считает это работой. Нормальной. Не лучше — и не хуже других.  
Кто-то позволяет трахать себе мозги в душным вонючих офисах, не получая при этом никакого удовольствия. Он позволяет трахать свою дырку и испытывает удовольствие. Не всегда, он не станет врать себе. Иные партнеры по съемкам в постели как отбойный молоток. Чаще всего настолько неумело ведут себя новички: впиваются пальцами в бедра так сильно, что потом остаются синяки, вбивают тебя в матрас — или столешницу — или край раковины — или хрен-его-знает-что-еще — с таким пылом, что Хаято кажется, будто он в любую минуту переломится пополам. Им нужно показать, что они настоящие мужчины.   
Они не понимают: люди по ту сторону камеры видели это тысячу раз. Им нужно нечто особенное. Им не хочется смотреть, как очередной бугай самоутверждается, трахая парня, с тощих бедер которого одежда спадает сама. Впрочем, другие не лучше. Пока режиссер отсматривает материал или устраивает перерыв на пять минут, они разваливаются на кровати и рассуждают долго и увлеченно, какой вкусный йогурт съели сегодня на завтрак. Или какую купили потрясную куртку. Или как свозили старушку-маму на побережье. Хаято терпеть не может йогурт и слово «потрясный». И побережье. А мамы у него нет.  
Зато есть много чего другого.  
Гокудера кривится презрительно и скидывает рубашку. Он — хороший типаж. Не сладкий мальчик, который будет смотреть на тебя умоляющими глазами: «О, пожалуйста, трахни меня». А такой, что может вцепиться зубами в глотку. С характером.  
Задница и характер — вот всё, что у него найдется хорошего. Так сказал его первый режиссер. Гокудера с ним согласен.  
Он сделал карьеру на удивление быстро, если, конечно, это можно считать карьерой в общепринятом смысле. Всего несколько месяцев — и вот он стоит в огромном съемочном павильоне, залитом искусственным светом.   
Свет режет глаза. Хаято щурится и прикрывает их ладонью, пытаясь высмотреть среди мельтешащих людей своего сегодняшнего партнера. Когда на широкую кровать присаживается парень с взлохмаченными темными волосами и с восхищением покачивается на пружинящем матрасе, Гокудера раздраженно кривится. Опять новичок.   
Он готов поспорить на что угодно: это очередной начинающий актер, который решил скрасить дорогу на вершину славы парой сотен купюр.  
Гокудере не нужна никакая вершина. Он никуда не идет. Он просто работает.  
\- Йо! - парень подскакивает и машет ему рукой. - Я — Ямамото Такеши! А тебя как зовут? Мы же будем сниматься сегодня вместе, ага?  
Пожалуй, нет. Не актер. Лицо слишком тупое и жизнерадостное — думает Хаято. У начинающих актеров оно с первых дней настолько напыщенное и самодовольное, как будто они вот-вот получат свой десятый Оскар.  
Танцор или спортсмен. Точно. Двигается слишком хорошо. Подтянутый, гибкий.  
Гокудера сглатывает. Ему давно не везло на таких... Таких живых. Словно он на пикник пришел, а не на съемки порно.   
\- Гокудера. И если ты еще не был в гримерной, самое время...  
\- Ой, тут еще и гримерная есть? Класс! А ты давно тут работаешь, да?  
Хаято чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам от злости. Или это всё от чертовых софитов...  
\- Здесь, - он кивает на широкую кровать, застеленную шелковым бельем, - недолго.   
\- А до этого где?  
Точно спортсмен. До чего же тупая физиономия.   
\- На других площадках. Не твое дело, - цедит сквозь зубы готовый взорваться Гокудера. В чем дело? Он что, на воскресную прогулку сюда пришел, этот придурок? Чего он треплется с ним с такой счастливой сияющей рожей, как будто всю жизнь мечтал трахать кого-то на камеру?  
\- Здорово, - восхищенно тянет Такеши. - Ты опытный. А я тут первый раз.  
\- Я уже понял.  
\- Друг из команды предложил попробовать. Он снимался пару раз, ну, ты понимаешь, - Такеши виновато разводит руками и чуть смущенно улыбается, - спортивной стипендии никогда не хватает, да и интересно же. Каждый парень втайне мечтает... Друг сказал, я фактурный, камера таких любит. Вот я и...  
\- Что ты несешь? - взвивается Гокудера и шипит ему в лицо разъяренным шепотом. - Попробовать? Это, по-твоему, травка? Бухло? Попробовать!  
\- Извини. Я сказал что-то не то, да? Извини, Гокудера...  
\- Иди ты... В гримерную.  
Хаято заставляет себя успокоиться и отвернуться. Тупой идиот. Как после такого разговора ложиться под него?  
Когда Ямамото выходит из гримерки в халате, накинутом на плечи, Гокудера уже лежит на кровати в одним узких плавках и расстегнутой черной рубашке. Банальщина. А он-то думал — студия покрупнее, будет хоть какой-то... ну да, сюжет, что ли. Стиль. Куда там. Ладно, платят больше, вымыться можно не над щербатой раковиной, а в нормальном душе — и то ладно.  
Такеши широко улыбается ему, а потом хлопает глазами растерянно.  
\- А где...  
\- Ну что еще? - сердито спрашивает Хаято, отчего-то с раздражением глядя на то, как режиссер и пара осветителей окидывают внимательными взглядами Ямамото. Он смуглый и поджарый, над резинкой трусов виднеется густая тёмная дорожка. Всё тело вымазали какой-то дрянью и теперь он блестит под софитами, как бронзовый.  
Он красивый — неожиданно думает Гокудера и прикусывает губу. До этого он как-то не привык думать о партнерах по работе таким образом. Это странно. И это бесит.  
\- Ну... партнерша, - неловко мнется Такеши, оборачиваясь к режиссеру. - Когда я заполнял анкету, я, конечно, указал, что могу... ну, и так, и так. Но я думал, что мы начнем...  
\- А партнерша появится в следующей сцене! - врет тот, не краснея. - Отснимем сначала вас вдвоем, а потом и девочка наша появится. Ну, ты же знаешь, дамам требуется столько времени на эти их штучки. Макияж, волосы...  
\- Ага, - кивает Ямамото. Хаято готов заорать на него — дебил, ну как можно быть таким дебилом, а?   
Такеши хмурится, слегка встряхнув головой, словно выгоняет из нее все дурные мысли. Не много их там у тебя — думает Гокудера, глядя, как на его лице снова расцветает очередная широкая улыбка.  
\- Это круто, - тихо шепчет он Хаято на ухо, укладываясь с ним рядом. Гокудера ловит себя на желании отодвинуться на противоположный край кровати. Ну что он, ей-богу, как целка какая-то! Не в первый же раз!  
\- Что круто? - шипит он в ответ.  
\- Что мой дебют будет с таким красивым, как ты.  
Хаято вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза.  
\- Гокудера, ляг на бок, чтобы он был за твоей спиной!Свет! Камера! Начали!   
Хаято мелко дрожит под широкими ладонями. Ямамото дышит ему в шею горячо и жарко, прижимается к ней губами, скользит пальцами по груди.   
\- Теперь потрогай его соски. Вот так, можно сильнее!  
Гокудеру трясет. Он тихо вскрикивает, когда пальцы Такеши с силой выкручивают сосок и сразу же гладят ласково.  
\- Отлично, Гокудера! Не зря мне тебя советовали, уведу тебя у Гая, будешь моей новой звездой.  
Хаято противно. Впервые за свою «карьеру» он отчетливо чувствует подступающую к горлу тошноту. Очень жарко. Воздух спертый и раскаленный, нечем дышать, он сейчас задохнется. Когда пальцы Такеши проходятся легко по его животу и проскальзывают под резинку плавок, а в ягодицы вжимается твердый член, Гокудера готов заорать от чересчур резкого, обжигающего удовольствия — и от отвращения к самому себе.  
Ладонь замирает. Ямамото тихо шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- Всё нормально? Я что-то сделал не так?  
Всё так. Всё слишком так, думает Хаято. Всё так, как и должно быть, как показывают эти чертовы порнофильмы — жаркая страсть, перехватывающее дыхание, бешеный пульс. Только все — по эту сторону камеры, не по другую. Это не пошлая дешевка. Это настоящее. От мысли о том, что всё это увидят тысячи людей, ему хочется блевать. Он садится на кровати и прижимает ладонь ко рту.  
\- Ну что такое? Воды? Жарко? Хаято, павильон арендован, время — деньги.  
У Гокудеры много денег. Даже слишком. Так много, что ничего, кроме них, в общем-то и нет.  
\- Выключите камеру, пожалуйста, - Такеши садится рядом и обхватывает его за плечи.  
\- Мальчики, не капризничайте...  
\- Выключите камеру, - говорит Ямамото тихо и четко, и Хаято видит, как вздрагивают от этого голоса пальцы оператора. Гаснет лампочка на камере.  
\- Ну что за чушь...  
\- Ты что, не слышал? - вскакивает на ноги и орет Гокудера. - Сказано тебе — выключи! Всё, съемка закончена! Катись ты к черту! Катитесь вы к черту все!  
Он сдирает с себя рубашку и швыряет в перекошенное лицо режиссера, несется в гримерку, расталкивая застывший в изумлении съемочный персонал, натягивает кое-как узкие джинсы и футболку.  
Уже на улице его догоняет Такеши.  
\- Ты забыл кроссовки.  
\- Иди к черту! Катись отсюда, куда хочешь, к своим тупым дружкам в команду, обратно на эти гребаные съемки!  
\- С тобой интереснее, - улыбается Ямамото. Хаято запинается, долго и витиевато матерится, напяливая на босые ноги кеды, и продолжает иди вперед.  
Правда, уже не так быстро. Хрен его знает, может этот спортсмен — чемпион по стрельбе. И бегать не умеет. Ну, мало ли.


End file.
